Jeff Marchelletta
|birthplace = Oyster Bay, NY |family = |yearsactive = 1970-present }} Jeff Marchelletta is an American producer and actor best known for his roles in All My Children and Hollywood Vampyr. Biography Marchelletta was born on February 24, 1967, in Oyster Bay, New York, but raised in Long Island. Before becoming an actor, he worked as an executive at one of the country's largest building contractors. After a modeling stint with Gianni Versace, Marchelletta studied acting in New York City and Los Angeles, landing his first acting role as a recurring character on the soap opera All My Children. In 2002, he received a Best Actor Nomination at the 2002 Modesto Film Festival for his performance in the film Hollywood Vampyr. Marchelletta then produced Ringers: Lord of the Fans, which was released worldwide by Sony, later receiving a 2006 Saturn Award nomination and winning the Outstanding Achievement Award in Filmmaking at the 2005 Newport Beach Film Festival. On Criminal Minds Marchelletta portrayed a vision of Officer Robert Greenaway, the father of SSA Elle Greenaway, in the Season Two premiere episode "The Fisher King, Part 2". Filmography *Unbelievable (2019) as WM Police Chief *The United States of Tomorrow (2019) as Father *Duke (2018) as Joseph Peters *The White Orchid (2018) as Tony *Union (2018) as Doc Cobb *Some Kind of Wonderful (2018) as Tony *Mohawk (2018) as Chad Walker *Sinister Minister (2017) as John Wells *Domestic Seduction (2017) as Detective Hastings *Forgotten Evil (2017) as Dr. Evan Michaels *BoysTown (2016) as Dr. Tim (4 episodes) *Blindness (2016) as Charles Lockridge *Church Vs. State (2016) as Imam Imposter (short) *The Hotel Barclay (2014) as Rich *Drop Dead Diva (2014) as Tom Jessup *Such Good People (2014) as Ward Rodriguez-Levine *This Last Lonely Place (2014) as Cameron Kane *A Snow Globe Christmas (2013) as Mr. Jenkins *Slanted (2012) as Giulio *Sarah Smile (2012) as John *Apart (2012) as Ramon (short) *Ringer (2012) as NYPD Guard *Hannah Montana (2009) as Steve Meyer *Out at the Wedding (2007) as DJ *Criminal Minds - "The Fisher King, Part 2" (2006) TV episode - Officer Robert Greenaway *The Suicide (2006) as Officer Notolli (short) *Las Vegas (2005) as Travis Owens *20 Minutes (2005) as Scott (short) *NYPD Blue (2004) as Officer Russo *The Good Fight (2004) as Officer Steve Cooley *Land of the Free? (2004) as Lawrence Jacobs *Talk Dirty (2003) as Det. Luis Fernandez *Cuddler (2003) as Nick (short) *Exorcism (2003) as Gene *Mind Forest (2003) as Michael *Goth (2003) as Del (video) *Hollywood Vampyr (2002) as Tom Weidder *Nikki (2002) as Antonio Cortez *Demon's Kiss (2002) as Paul Hanley (video) *The Hillside Stranglers (2001) as Kenneth Bianchi *Betting the Game (2000) as Woody (short) *Courage (2000) as Frenchy Segool *VS. (1999) as Brad the Stockbroker *The Best Man (1999) as Fraternity Brother (uncredited) *Law & Order (1998) as Hazmat Technician #2 *All My Children (1970) as Ryan Guard 'PRODUCER' *The White Orchid (2018) - Producer *Uncertain Terms (2014) - Executive Producer *This Last Lonely Place (2014) - Producer *Moving Millie (2013) - Associate Producer (short) *Slanted (2012) - Producer (1 episode) *Without (2011) - Executive Producer *Shooting Blue (2009) - Associate Producer (video, documentary short) *Clik Honors: Elite 25 Awards (2007) - Producer (video, documentary) *Ringers: Lord of the Fans (2005) - Producer (documentary) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors